dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (DCAU)
Man-Bat One of the first enemies Batman encountered was the fearsome Man-Bat, who was on a crime spree on Gotham, and Batman was being chased by the police as the main suspect. Batman managed to capture Man-Bat and reverted the mutation that caused Dr. Kirk Langstrom to transform into the monster."On Leather Wings" Batman would encounter another Human-Bat creature after Francine Langstrom was accidentally dosed with the Man-Bat Serum."Terror in the Sky" Joker Batman faced Joker on several occasions and on all of them, Batman always came up victorious. During one Christmas' Eve, Joker kidnapped Commissioner Gordon, Summer Gleeson and Harvey Bullock and his ultimate goal was to prank Batman."Christmas with the Joker" Later, Joker spread his laughing gas in Gotham City, creating chaos and allowing him to steal from every citizen."The Last Laugh" Some time after that, Joker assaulted Mayor Hill's house and kidnapped Hill's son."Be a Clown" Joker attacked the police officers, paralyzing them momentarily and planting a bomb on the place. He achieved this by blackmailing a common citizen."Joker's Favor" Some time later, he attempted to claim copyright income from the fishes he infected with his venom, to resemble himself."The Laughing Fish" When a casino themed after him was opened in Gotham, Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum and went to the place to sabotage the whole business."Joker's Wild" Joker was part of the group of criminals who wanted to buy Batman's secret identity from Hugo Strange."The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" During a criminal meeting, Joker revealed that he managed to capture Batman and almost killed him if it was not for Catwoman's appearance. He then took Catwoman as a hostage and planned to eliminate her."Almost Got 'Im" When word came around that Batman was killed, Joker tried to eliminate the man responsible and Batman saved the man from his doom."The Man Who Killed Batman" Some time after that, Joker created a massive explosion on a chemical waste landfill.'Harley and Ivy" When Batman was captured and taken to Arkham Asylum for a trial among the inmates, Joker acted as the judge."Trial" Joker targetted Mayor Hill once again after stealing an atomic bomb which would be used to destroy Gotham."Harlequinade" Joker tried to force his way into a comedy contest by mind controlling the jury of the contest."Make 'Em Laugh" Scarecrow Batman faced professor Jonathan Crane, a.k.a. Scarecrow a couple of times. The first time they clashed was when Scarecrow started a campaign to attack the Gotham University. In the encounter, Batman was dosed with Scarecrow's Fear Toxin and it caused him to have hallucinations of his father, Thomas Wayne being ashamed of Bruce. Batman managed to overcome his fears and using Scarecrow's own fear gas, he captured the villain and delivered to the police."Nothing to Fear" The second time they faced, Scarecrow planned to pollute Gotham's main water supply with his fear toxin and as previously, Batman was dosed with the toxin, causing him to lose control of the Batmobile in the middle of the road and being taken as an inmate in Arkham Asylum. Batman tried to warn everyone about Scarecrow's plans, but nobody would believe him. Using every bit of energy left in him, Batman managed to escape from his cell in Arkham and chased down Scarecrow. Batman struggled with the visions caused by the toxin but in the end he stopped Scarecrow from achieving his ultimate goal."Dreams in Darkness" A third time Scarecrow struck by attacking professional athletes and gaining profit from their losses on their matches. Batman and Robin investigated the case and Robin ended up infected by the fear toxin. In the end they figured how was Scarecrow able to reach the athletes and Batman captured the madman, while Robin prevented the toxin from infecting hundreds of people."Fear of Victory" Poison Ivy Pamela Isley adopted the moniker of Poison Ivy and struck against Harvey Dent for destroying a field of roses in order to build Stonegate Penitentiary. Dent was poisoned and Batman retrieved an antidote from Ivy, sending her to the same prison she hated."Pretty Poison" Some time later, Ivy created some sort of serum that would transform people into trees and conducted an illegal spa as bait to attract victims. Her targets were always wealthy people who damaged the environment. Once again, Batman stopped her by creating a gigantic tree that destroyed her base of operations."Eternal Youth" Some time later, Ivy partnered with Harley Quinn and became the new queens of crime in Gotham. Batman tried to stop them, but they were captured by Renee Montoya. Ivy tried to live a normal life and married a man with two kids. However, there were some mysterious attacks to wealthy people and Batman discovered that Ivy was behind it all. Batman and Robin tried to stop her, but when they capture Ivy, they realize that it was just a clone and the real Ivy had left Gotham."House and Garden" Two-Face Harvey Dent's face was scarred in half and he transformed into the criminal Two-Face.Two-Face, Part 1 With this new identity, Two-Face attacked the man responsible for his accident, Rupert Thorne, but he was stopped by Batman.Two-Face, Part 2 Afterwards, Bruce Wayne paid the plastic surgery to mend Dent's face, but Two-Face sabotaged the effort and avoided been cured from his madness. Batman was forced to capture the villain and deliver him back to Arkham Asylum.Second Chance Rupert Thorne Batman would face crime lord Rupert Thorne on several occasions. He tried to stop Thorne from blackmailing Harvey Dent, but failed to save the DA from a terrible accident that scarred his face. Thorne was also involved in a gang war with Arnold Stromwell and Batman was forced to intervene.It's Never Too Late While working on a case against Thorne, Batman met Thorne's brother Matt, who was Thomas Wayne's friend and Bruce asked him kindly to tell him more about his father.Paging the Crime Doctor Batman was able to capture Thorne with he unsuspected help from Sidney Debris, who led Batman to Thorne's illicit activities. In order to eliminate Batman, Thorne hired the assassin Bane, but Batman defeated him and informed Thorne of treason among his own people.Bane Penguin Batman first faced Penguin when he tried to steal a vauabale piece of art at the museum. After a brief encounter with the criminal and getting some help from a couple of kids, Batman captured the Penguin and sent him to jail.I've Got Batman in My Basement After his release from jail, Penguin tried to join Gotham's elite, but his good intentions were thwarted by an evil plan from Veronica Vreeland. As a result, Penguin kidnapped her and Batman was forced to stop him and sent him back to jail again.Birds of a Feather Some time later, Penguin's gang located Batman's mechanic and set up a trap for Batman, but the plan backfired and Batman captured them once again.The Mechanic When Penguin attacked again, he left Batman blind and he almost managed to eliminate him, but the Dark Knnight came up victorious one last time.Blind as a Bat Minor Villains Batman faced various lesser known criminals during his crime fighting career. One of them was the Sewer King, who kidnapped street urchins and forced them to steal from people while living in the sewers with him and his alligator pets. Batman found one of the kids and with his help, he was able to defeat the Sewer King and stop his crime spree.The Underdwellers When a police bust to capture a gang went wrong, Batman was forced to intervene. He saved the three officers from the gang and allowed the villains to kidnap him. Later on, along with Officer Montoya, Batman captured the entire gang and recovered the stolen money.P.O.V. Batman went undercover to investigate the disappearance of homeless men, but was abucted by Boss Biggis. Losing his memory, Bruce was forced to work as a slave until he remembered everything and took the whole gang down.The Forgotten | Powers = | Abilities = * * "Ultimatum""Dark Heart" * : Batman used various aliases, including Gaff Morgan and Matches Malone, to infiltrate Gotham's underworld."Robin's Reckoning, Part I""Shadow of the Bat, Part I" * * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * : Batman was taught the arts of escapism by Zatara."Zatanna" * "The Once and Future Thing, Part I: Weird Western Tales" * * * "Perchance to Dream" * * * * Trained by Yoru-sensei in Japan and the Master in Nanda Parbat,"Night of the Ninja""Dead Reckoning" Batman is a master of at least four disciplines. ** Batman: Mask of the Phantasm ** "Future Shock" * : Known to be fluent in French, German, Kaznian and Spanish. * "This Little Piggy" * * "The Demon's Quest, Part II""A Knight of Shadows, Part I" ** "Robin's Reckoning, Part II" * * * : Learned the basics from Zatara."Read My Lips" | Weaknesses = * : In the future, Bruce has an illness that prevents him from doing any serious exercise. He requires rest and his medicine after doing anything tiring. * : Also in his elderly age, Bruce requires a cane to walk around, unable to on his own anymore. | Equipment = * Utility Belt * Batsuit: While his first batsuits were low-tech, as he grew older, he designed a batsuit with neuromuscular amplification and flight capabilities. * Batcomputer: A computer capable of analyzing every sort of evidence from crime scenes. It contains a massive information database on criminal records and general iformation. The batcomputer was always upgraded to the latest technology developments and even much more capable that most of the computers on the year 2040. | Transportation = * Batmobile ** First Batmobile: Batman's first Batmobile was an adapted car of his own design. ** Second Batmobile: After the first car broke down, Batman acquired the services of Earl Cooper, a car designer who had been fired for whistle-blowing, to design him a new one. ** Third Batmobile: An upgraded version of the second one after its destruction at the hands of the Penguin. ** Fourth Batmobile: Also known as the KnightStriker, the fourth Batmobile served Batman during his years in the Justice League. ** Fifth Batmobile: A flying Batmobile, primarily used by his successor to the mantle, Terry McGinnis. * Batboat * Batwing ** First Batwing: A sleek experimental flying wing. ** Second Batwing: A more conventionally shaped fighter jet. He made spares; several of them were destroyed in battle. ** Third Batwing: During his later years in the Justice League, Batman designed a more futuristic jet that was up-to-date with the latest aeronautical innovations. * Javelin: During his years in the Justice League, Batman would occasionally travel in one of the League's Javelins rather than his own vehicles. | Weapons = * Batarang: Batman wielded a wide array of Batarangs, from simple metal throwing weapons to explosive versions. * Batrope * Bolas * Grapple Gun: Batman wielded a cable firing gun allowing him to ascend and swing across the city of Gotham. | Notes = * Batman was voiced by Kevin Conroy. Josh Hutcherson voiced Bruce Wayne as a young boy in the Justice League Unlimited episode "For the Man Who Has Everything", and Kyle Alcazar as a magically rejuvenated teenager in "Kid Stuff". * Bruce's identity and costume were inspired by the character of the Gray Ghost. In Batman: The Animated Series, the Gray Ghost was voiced by actor Adam West, who also played the role of Batman in the 1966 Batman live-action television series. | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = * }} Category:1992 Character Debuts Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Detectives